Fated
by choco momo
Summary: [Sibum Fanfiction] Semua bermula dari selembar kertas berisi harapan di dalam botol yang dia lemparkan hingga tanpa sengaja mendarat di atas kepala seorang namja menyebalkan./Dedicated to SiBumDaysLove2013/PG-17/T semi M/ Warning inside /With Sibum Main cast/ Shounen Ai/ Boys X boys/ Mind to R&R chingu?


Disclaimer : SMEnt

Main cast : Kim kibum. Choi Siwon

Gendre : Drama, Romance, Fluff.

Theme : Summer

Leght : one shot.

Rating : PG-17 [T semi M]

Warning : Tema berat. Penuh typo. Alur berantakan. Bikin sarap kepala jadi tegang. Dan, DON'T LIKE DON'T READ. NO BASH my character in my fic.

Flame jangan tapi kalau konkrit sangat boleh. ^^

Shin SeounRa| Choco Momo

[Sweet Apple]

Presented

An Alternative Universe Fanfiction

Fated

Dedicated to

SiBumLoveDays 2013

Story presented by © Sora Yagami

Basic an Idea © Sora Yagami

Inspired by © All my love is for you_SNSD

Cast and anything in this story © They self and they parent.

Just All about US

Namja berkulit salju itu menarik napas dalam sembari menikmati semilir hembusan angin laut membelai halus bulu-bulu diwajahnya berlatarbelakang pemandangan semburat merah jingga menghiasi langit.

Mengucapkan doa penuh pengharapan didalam hati sembari tangannya menatap sebuah botol berisi kertas yang telah ditulis dengan sebaris kalimat berisi impiannya.

Sesaat dia ragu untuk melemparkan botol bening berisi harapan itu ketengah laut. Entah kenapa semua ini terdengar begitu konyol.

Tapi dia sudah ada disini, berdiri disini.

Ratusan kilometer jauhnya dari rumah tempatnya bernaung dan mendapatkan kehangatan. Karenanya dia sudah tidak memiliki kesempatan untuk mundur.

Dengan penuh keyakinan—Kibum—namja berkulit salju itu melemparkan sekuat tenaga keudara.

Lepas lah sudah semua beban yang selama ini dia tanggung, merasa begitu bebas dan ringan hingga teriakan kemarahan seorang namja menginterupsi kesenangannya.

Awalnya Kibum berusaha mengabaikannya dengan berpura-pura tidak mendengar tetapi semakin lama teriakan itu semakin keras dan membuat ketenangan yang tercipta terusik. Ketika Kibum membuka matanya, namja berkulit salju itu nyaris saja terjengkang kebelakang ketika seorang namja bertubuh tinggi tegap dan wajah—yang dengan sangat terpaksa harus dia akui —sangatlah tampan.

Kibum nyaris saja tidak mampu mengalihkan tatapannya dari cetakan otot perut yang terbentuk sempurna ditubuh namja asing itu hingga kata-kata yang diucapkan namja itu berhasil menyita seluruh perhatiannya.

"Kau yang telah melemparkan botol sialan ini?" Namja berwajah tampan itu melemparkan botol yang telah pecah dan retak dibeberapa bagian ketanah.

Kibum berjengit, namja itu tanpa sadar menggigit pelan bibir bagian bawahnya. Rupanya botol yang dia maksudkan mengambang dilaut dan berharap akan ditemukan oleh seseorang yang nantinya dia harapkan menjadi kekasihnya dimasa depan justru malah mendarat dikepala namja yang sekarang berdiri dihadapannya.

Namja ini terlihat sangat marah dan tidak menutup kemungkinan akan melaporkan perbuatannya kekantor polisi dengan tuduhan mengganggu ketentraman umum.

Kibum menggeleng keras-keras. "Aku tidak tahu. Bukan aku yang melakukannya." kilahnya.

"Ya, yang benar saja. Kau ingin bilang kalau botol ini muncul tiba-tiba dan mendarat persis diatas kepalaku?" jemarinya bergantian menunjuk kearah udara dan kemudian keatas kepalanya.

"Aku kan sudah bilang aku tidak tahu." sembur Kibum.

Kesal juga dia lama-lama dituduh seperti itu meskipun memang dialah pelakunya.

Namja itu berdecih pelan. "Tentu saja, mana ada maling yang mau mengaku."

"Ige mwoya? Jadi kau menuduhku yang melempar botol itu." Kibum melotot garang yang justru terlihat imut kearah namja tampan itu.

"Tentu saja. Memangnya kau pikir ada siapa lagi dipantai ini?"

"Ya, bisa saja kan itu datang dari orang lain yang memang berniat mencelakaimu. Memangnya kau punya bukti apa menduhku seperti itu? Hah?" meskipun hampir tertangkap basah tetapi tetap saja dia tidak akan mengaku begitu saja.

Cari mati itu namanya.

Ketika namja itu sedang sibuk memikirkan perkataan kibum, dia melihat ini sebagai peluang untuk melarikan diri. Kibum perlahan melangkah mundur dan kemudian berlari mengerahkan seluruh kekuatan kakinya untuk memacu langkah.

Menyadari calon tawanan sekaligus pelaku pelemparan pada kepalanya berusaha melarikan diri, dia segara mengerahkan kemampuan berlarinya untuk mengejar. "Hey jangan lari kau. Kau harus bertanggung jawab pada kepalaku."

"Enak saja. Aku tidak mau. Salahmu sendiri berdiri dipantai sendirian saat senja seperti ini." teriak Kibum tidak mau kalah sembari tetap mempertahankan larinya.

"Kau pikir akulah yang memaksamu melemparkan botol sialan itu." geramnya marah.

Belum sempat Kibum berhasil menyeberangi jalan raya kecil tempat dia memarkirkan mobilnya, namja berbada kekar itu sudah lebih dulu berhasil mencengkram lengannya hingga keduanya jatuh berguling diatas pasir pantai putih karena Kibum yang berusaha berontak hebat.

Keduanya terdiam ketika tanpa sengaja bibir mereka saling bersentuhan dengan namja berlesung pipi itu menindih tubuh mungil Kibum dibawah himpitan tubuhnya.

Benar-benar posisi yang mengundang kesalahpahaman.

Keduanya refleks memejamkan mata ketika kilatan _blitz_ kamera menyilaukan retina.

"Sial, paparazi." namja itu segera bangkit dari atas tubuh Kibum dan berlari mengejar seseorang yang telah dengan lancang mengambil foto mereka dalam posisi yang sangat tidak menguntungkan namun tidak berapa lama kembali dengan wajah dipenuhi kemarahan.

Kening Kibum berkerut heran ketika dua orang gadis yang tadinya sedang berjalan santai sembari terkikik berhenti ketika melihat namja tampan yang dihadapan Kibum sembari menggerutu dan tidak berapa lama mereka mulai saling berbisik.

"Oppa, kau Siwon oppa kan?" salah seorang dari gadis itu memberanikan diri untuk bertanya.

"Iya benar, kau adalah Siwon oppa. Kyaaaa,,,"

Namja yang dipanggil dengan nama Siwon itu segera menarik Kibum bersamanya ketika beberapa orang ikut menyadari keberadaan mereka berkat teriakan histeris kedua orang gadis itu.

Mereka berlari dengan Kibum yang lebih tepat disebut setengah terseret karena Siwon mencengkram lengannya dengan sangat kuat dan kemudian mendorong kasar namja berkulit putih itu masuk kedalam mobil berwarna hitam mengkilap.

"Apa itu tadi? Kenapa mereka mengejarmu." Kibum bertanya ketika mereka telah melaju dengan selamat dijalan raya. Namja cantik itu bergidik pelan membayangkan keberingasan para gadis yang bahkan hingga nekat menggedor kaca mobil yang gelap sambil meneriakan nama Siwon berulang kali.

Kening namja itu berkerut dalam. "Kau tidak mengenal siapa aku?"

Kibum balas menatapnya dengan sebelah alis terangkat, namja disampingnya ini mungkin memang memiliki ketampanan yang tidak manusiawi tetapi jikalau ditanya apakah dia mengenalnya atau tidak maka jawabannya sudah jelas adalah tidak.

Kibum menggeleng pasti.

Siwon menginjak rem begitu kuat hingga tubuh Kibum terdorong kedepan. "Kau benar-benar tidak mengenal siapa aku?" sekali lagi namja itu bertanya memastikan.

Kibum melipat kedua lengan didadanya. "Aku kan sudah bilang bahwa aku tidak mengenalmu."

Bola matanya meneliti tubuh namja disampingnya dari kepala hingga keujung kaki.

Dari logat bicaranya sudah jelas dia adalah orang korea, tetapi mengapa namja ini tidak mengenalnya sama sekali? "Apa kau itu sebenarnya tinggal dibalik batu?" mata Siwon menyipit menyelidik.

Kibum mendelik kesal. "Kau pikir aku makhluk purba?" Semprotnya tidak terima.

"Baiklah, aku percaya. Tapi kau harus tetap bertanggung jawab karena telah membuat kepalaku benjol." jemari Siwon menunjuk kearah keningnya yang memerah dan agak bengkak.

"Aku kan sudah bilang bukan aku yang melempar botol itu." Kibum tetap meneruskan sandiwaranya.

Siwon berdecak tidak suka. "Sudahlah mengaku saja. Toh aku tidak akan melaporkanmu kepolisi."

Kibum menatap namja itu dalam sebelum kemudian menarik napas. "Memang aku yang melakukannya. Tapi aku sungguh tidak sengaja." ucapnya penuh penyesalan.

"Nah, akhirnya kau mengaku juga kan. Sekarang kau harus bertanggung jawab."

"Tapi aku kan sudah minta maaf."

Kibum memajukan bibirnya lucu dan membuat namja disampingnya gemas ingin melumat bibir merah itu. Siwon meneriaki dirinya sendiri karena telah berpikiran mesum pada orang yang kurang dari beberapa jam dikenalnya.

"Kau harus membawaku kerumah sakit. Karena lemparan botolmu, kepalaku benjol dan aku tidak bisa pemotretan."

Kibum mendengus. "Cuma luka seperti itu saja harus dibawa kerumah sakit." ucapnya sembari menoyor kening Siwon yang memerah hingga mendatangkan ringisan sakit dari pemilik tubuh.

"Kau ingin membunuhku ya. Ini benar-benar sakit." ringis Siwon sembari memegangi keningnya.

"Maaf, aku akan mengobatimu. Kemarikan wajahmu." Kibum menggerakan jemarinya meminta Siwon mendekat dan entah kenapa Siwon bersedia menurutinya begitu saja.

"Tutup matamu." Siwon memutar kedua bola matanya bosa tapi tetap menuruti keinginan namja manis itu.

Siwon tertegun ketika merasakan kecupan hangat namun singkat dikeningnya dan ketika membuka mata yang pertama kali dia dapati adalah wajah namja berkulit salju itu sangat dekat dengan wajahnya dan jemari lembut yang diusapkan dikeningnya yang memerah.

Mata mereka saling bersirobok.

"Kata eomma kalau benjol harus dicium supaya cepat sembuh. Apa masih sakit?"

Siwon menggeleng cepat-cepat sambil memegangi keningnya yang baru saja menerima kecupan dari bibir itu. Dia berdehem untuk mengendalikan detak jantungnya yang mulai memburu. "Siapa namamu?"

"Kibum, Jung Kibum."

"Jadi, kemana aku harus mengantarmu?"

Kibum menggeleng putus asa. "Aku tidak tahu harus pergi kemana."

"Apa maksudmu dengan tidak tahu?" tanya Siwon menyelidik.

Kibum berjengit. Haruskah dia menceritakannya. "Sebenarnya aku kabur dari rumah."

"Apa? Apa kau bilang? Kau kabur dari rumah?" suara Siwon langsung naik beberapa oktaf.

Menarik napas dalam untuk menenangkan dirinya. Dia dan namja cantik bernama Kibum itu tidak sengaja berciuman dan sialnya malah tertangkap basah dalam posisi mengundang salah paham disebuah pantai pada senja hari oleh paparazi dan tentu saja mengingat hal itu akan mendatangkan kecurigaan karena mereka hanya berduaan ditempat yang mencurigakan pada waktu yang mencurigakan pula. Dan kalau para wartawan mengetahu identitas Kibum, ada kemungkinan mereka akan menuduh Siwon sebagai penyebab kaburnya Kibum dari rumah.

"Apa kau sama sekali tidak berpikir bahwa orang-orang bisa saja menuduhku membawamu kabur." tuding Siwon.

Kibum menggembungkan kedua pipinya. "Memangnya aku yang memaksa ikut denganmu."

Baiklah, yang satu ini memang kesalahanya karena menarik namja itu untuk ikut bersamanya. Tetapi jika dia meninggalkan Kibum disana seorang diri. Sudah bisa dipastikan Kibum akan tewas dibunuh masa, apalagi kalau mengingat betapa beringasnya para penggemarnya.

"Lalu bagaimana?"

"Kau antarkan saja aku kembali ketempat tadi. Semua uang dan barang-barangku ada didalam mobil itu."

"Tidak mungkin kembali untuk saat ini karena pasti ada banyak wartawan berkeliaran disana mencari berita. Lagipula apa kau ingin mati ditangan para gadis itu."

Kibum menggeleng cepat. Dia belum menikah dan sudah jelas tidak ingin mati muda hanya karena tingkah konyol para perempuan gila diluar sana. "Sebenarnya kau ini bekerja apa? Apa kau gigolo."

"Babbo. Wajah setampan ini kau sebut sebagai gigolo." sembur Siwon tidak terima.

Kibum menggerutu. "Ya, aku kan tidak tahu kau bekerja apa."

Siwon menarik napas lalu kembali melajukan mobilnya dengan kecepatan sedang. "Karena kita tidak mungkin kembali kepantai sebelum besok. Aku akan akan membawamu keapartmenku."

"Mworagoyo? Untuk apa kau membawaku kesana?" selidik Kibum sembari beringsut menjauh dari Siwon dengan kedua tangan menyilang, berusaha melindungi dirinya sendiri. "Kau pasti akan melakukan hal tidak senonoh padaku."

"Kau pikir aku tidak normal! Ada banyak wanita yang mengantri diluar sana untukku."

Kibum mempoutkan bibirnya sambil memasang wajah cemberut. "Memangnya kau pikir aku mau denganmu. Aku juga tidak sudi."

.

.

.

"Wah, apartmenmu besar juga ya!" komentar Kibum sambil mengedarkan matanya keseluruh penjuru ruangan, meneliti setiap barang yang ada diapartemen mewah sebauh gedung berlantai 27 ini.

Apartmen Siwon terbilang sangat sederhana namun elegan dan menampakkan sisi manly seorang pria yang masing lajang. Hitam dan putih menjadi warna yang paling dominan.

Kibum segera menghempaskan dirinya diatas sofa kulit berwarna hitam tanpa dipersilkan lebih dulu sambil mengutak-atik remote TV yang ditemukannya diatas meja dekat sofa sementara Siwon melangkah masuk kedalam satu-satunya kamar yang terdapat diapartmen mewah ini dan tidak berapa lama kemudian melangkah keluar dengan hanya mengenakan celana olah raga berwarna abu-abu tanpa atasan.

Kibum hanya menyandarkan tubuhnya pada sandaran sofa, berusaha menyantaikan dirinya ketika Siwon duduk disampingnya setelah meletakkan sebotol cola diatas meja untuk Kibum sambil tetap menikmati cola dingin yang berada digenggaman tangannya.

Namja berkulit salju itu meneguk minumannya perlahan sambil sudut matanya sesekali melirik kearah Siwon yang sedang duduk bersantai sembari meletakkan kedua kakinya keatas meja dengan masih tanpa menggunakan pakaian atas. Jujur saja, sedikit banyak dia merasa agak iri dengan otot perut yang tercetak sempurna ditubuh namja tinggi itu.

Sial, kenapa sekarang dirinya terlihat begitu menyedihkan.

"Kau akan tidur disini malam ini." suara Siwon memecah keheningan yang melingkupi.

Kibum melotot kearah Siwon. "Apa? Aku ini tamumu. Teganya kau menyuruhku tidur disofa, sangat tidak sopan."

"Memangnya kau pikir, ada berapa banyak kamar ditempat ini?" ucap Siwon skeptis. "Dan aku tidak mungkin tidur denganmu."

"Memangnya kenapa? Kita kan sama-sama namja. Atau jangan-jangan..." Kibum dengan sengaja memenggal kalimatnya dan secara tiba-tiba mendekatkan wajahnya pada wajah Siwon hingga namja bertubuh tinggi itu tersentak kaget. "Kau gay ya?"

Kibum memegangi keningnya yang berdenyut sakit ketika Siwon dengan tanpa perasaan menjentikkan jemari besarnya menyentil permukaan kening Kibum yang sekarang memerah akibat perbuatan tangannya. "Ini penganiayaan." ringisnya.

"Seharunya kau bershukur karena aku tidak membiarkanmu menjadi gelandangan dengan menginap dirumahku." gerutu Siwon sambil menegak habis isi colanya dan kemudian melemparkannya kedalam keranjang sampah terdekat.

Kibum menyilangkan kedua lengan diatas dada, tidak terima dengan perkataan Siwon. "Kau pikir siapa yang menyebabkan semua ini terjadi. Kau pikir aku tidak mampu. Ini semua salahmu." sembur Kibum.

"Memangnya siapa yang lebih dulu membuat masalah dengan melemparkan botol keatas kepalaku." tuding Siwon.

"Aku kan sudah minta maaf, kenapa kau terus mengungkitnya? Pokoknya aku tidak mau tidur disofa." putusnya seenak jidat.

"Kau itu hanya tamu disini." tutur Siwon sewot.

"Justru karena aku tamu. Maka seharusnya kau memperlakukanku seperti seorang raja."

"Teruslah berharap," sesaat kemudian ganti Siwon yang mendekatkan wajahnya kearah Kibum. "Atau jangan-jangan... Kau lah yang tertarik padaku."

Kedua bola mata Kibum melotot sempurna. "Kau yang tidak normal. Dasar kuda liar. Lagipula apa kau tega membiarkanku tidur disini?" ucap Kibum sembari memasang tampang memelas.

Siwon hanya mengangkat kedua bahunya tidak perduli. "Kenapa tidak."

Kibum menyipitkan kedua matanya. Menatap menyelidik. "Kau memang kuda jahat menyebalkan. Lagipula aku yakin tempat tidurmu cukup besar untuk ditempati dua orang. Iya kan?"

Siwon terdiam tidak membalas lalu kemudian menghela nasap sambil mengusap wajahnya. "Baiklah, tapi kau tidak boleh berisik."

.

.

.

"Ya, apa yang kau lakukan?" teriak Kibum ketika namja dengan lekukan tubuh semurna itu melepaskan seluruh pakaiannya dan melemparkannya kedalam keranjang pakaian.

Ketika Siwon menoleh kearah Kibum, namja berkulit salju itu refleks menutupi matanya dengan menggunakan selimut. "Memangnya kenapa? Kita kan sama-sama namja."

"Tapi tetap tidak ada salahnya kalau kau bersikap sopan, setidaknya saat bersamaku."

Siwon memutar kedua bola matanya bosan. "Kau sendiri yang memaksa."

"Itu karena aku tidak punya pilihan lain." Kilah Kibum.

"Ini rumahku, dan aku berhak melakukan apapun yang aku suka." seloroh Siwon egois.

Kibum hanya bisa memajukan bibirnya kesal sambil menggembungkan kedua pipinya. "Apa kau sama sekali tidak merasa malu melepaskan celana didepanku."

"Aku tidak akan mengorbankan kenyamananku hanya demi dirimu." ucap Siwon sebelum kemudian melangkah naik keatas tempat tidur bersamaan dengan Kibum yang segera beringsut kesisi paling jauh.

Siwon menyandarkan tubuhnya pada night stand lalu kemudian meraih buku tebal yang diletakkan diatas nakas tempat tidur dan mulai memfokuskan diri pada buku dihadapannya dengan diterangi lampu baca dan selimut menutupi pinggang hingga kebawah.

Kibum melirik sekilas kearah Siwon yang telah tenggelam dengan buku yang diletakkan dipangkuannya dan kemudian mengalihkan tatapannya memandang langit-langit kamar. "Apa kau selalu tidur seperti itu. Maksudku, telanjang."

Siwon hanya menyahut dengan gumaman pelan.

.

.

.

Siwon mematikan lampu baca disamping tempat tidurnya sebelum kemudian membaringkan tubuh menyamping, menatap wajah seseorang yang telah tertidur lelap disampingnya. Senyuman geli tersungging dibibir Siwon mengingat bagaimana hari ini dengan sangat tidak terduga, mereka berdua telah menghabiskan waktu seharian bersama diakibatkan oleh sebuah botol.

Siwon membeku. Seluruh saraf ditubuhnya terasa menjadi lumpuh seketika saat kaki Kibum bergerak melingkar disekitar pinggangnya dibawah selimut. Namja berkulit salju itu menggerung pelan dalam tidurnya sembari mendekatkan tubuhnya pada tubuh Siwon dan sesekali mengosokkan pipinya seperti seekor kucing didada Siwon, berusah mencari kenyamanan dengan bergelung didada Siwon yang hanya bisa terdiam tanpa berniat mendorong menjauh namja yang telah terlelap dalam tidurnya.

Kedua bola mata Siwon melotot sempurna ketika dengan lancang Kibum justru malah melingkarkan kedua lengannya diatas dada telanjang Siwon sembari sesekali secara tidak sadar menggerakkan jemarinya mengusap salah satu tonjolan didadanya.

Siwon sudah tidak mampu hanya bisa terbaring pasrah seakan dirinya adalah bantal guling ketika salah satu kaki Kibum yang membelit dipinggangnya tanpa sengaja menyentuh sesuatu yang sekarang mulai terbangun dan membutuhkan perhatian lebih.

Sial, kalau seperti ini, dia bisa kehilangan kendali dan menyerang Kibum. Siwon berusah menggeser perlahan kaki dan tangan Kibum yang melingkar ditubuhnya dengan beringsut pelan. Berusaha sebisa mungkin agar namja dengan bibir semerah darah itu tidak terusik, tetapi karena merasakan sumber kehangatan mulai menghilang, Kibum justru malah semakin mengetatkan pelukannya pada tubuh besar Siwon dan membuat namja itu sekuat tenaga bertahan agar tidak kehilangan kendali diri.

Kibum justru dengan semakin bersemangat menggerakan kakinya disekitar pinggang Siwon dan mulai mempermainkan sumber hasratnya yang sekarang telah terbangun sempurna.

Siwon menggeram menikmati friksi kenikmatan yang menyelubungi seluruh tubuhnya, urat-urat bertonjolan disekitar leher dengan keringat yang mengalir deras dari sela pori-pori kulit. Tiba-tiba saja seluruh tubuhnya menjadi terasa begitu panas dan sesak. Dia benar-benar membutuhkan pelepasan dan seseorang harus bertanggung jawab untuk itu.

Kedua bola mata Kibum membelalak terbuka ketika dengan gerakan yang sangat cepat Siwon membalikkan tubuh Kibum hingga berada dibawah tindihan tubuh besarnya dan menemukan wajah namja itu begitu dekat dengan wajahnya bahkan hingga hidung mereka nyaris bersentuhan. Kibum bahkan mampu merasakan hembusan napas memburu Siwon membelai bulu-bulu halus diwajahnya.

"Apa yang..." belum sempat Kibum menyuarakan protes, bibir Siwon sudah lebih dulu membungkam bibirnya, melumatnya begitu kasar dengan kebutuhan yang terasa begitu mendesak.

Kibum berusaha mendorong tubuh besar Siwon menjauh namun percuma, rasanya seperti berusaha menggeser pintu padat yang terbuat dari besi. Siwon menahan kedua tangan Kibum diatas kepalanya dan melingkarkan kedua kaki Kibum membelit pinggangnya, memajukan tubuhnya medesakkan buktu gairahnya kearah Kibum dan membuat namja itu mengerang tertahan disela-sela ciuman mereka.

Hanya terdengar suara detak jantung dan napas yang memburu disertai dengan decak saliva dan geraman tertahan yang mendominasi suasana.

Kibum terbuai dan hanya mampu terbaring pasrah dibawah himpitan tubuh namja yang bahkan baru dia sadari belum dia ketahui namanya ketika tangan-tangan terlatih bergeriliya diseluruh tubuhnya terdengar suara sobekan yang ternyata berasal dari pakaian yang dia kenakan.

Jemari Kibum menjabak gemas bagian belakang kepala Siwon, seakan sengaja mendorong namja itu untuk memperdalam ciuman memberikan tanda kepemilikan dileher dan bahu Kibum yang entah sejak kapan telah polos tanpa satupun pakaian yang melekat ditubuhnya.

Kibum menggigit kasar bibir bagian bawahnya kasar untuk mencegah erangan dan desahan penuh kenikmtana meluncur keluar dari dalam kerongkongannya ketika Siwon dengan semakin beringas menggesekkan selangakangan mereka yang telah menegang sempurna.

EPILOG

Los Angeles 2.30 am.

Kibum menyeret langkah kakinya yang terasa gontai memasuki sebuah rumah mewah bergaya semi modern tanpa memperdulikan puluhan pelayan yang berjejer rapi berdiri disisi pintu menyambut kedatangannya. Sepertinya, kedua orang tuanya telah kembali dari perjalanan panjang mereka sebagai pasangan yang sibuk kerkecimpung didunia bisnis, terbukti dengan banyaknya pelayan berseragam resmi yang sibuk berlalu-lalang membawa berbagai kebutuhan pesta yang memang kerap kali dilaksanakan untuk menyambut kepulang kedua orang tuanya.

Telah berlalu beberapa minggu semenjak pelariannya ke Negeri tempat dimana dia pernah dilahirkan dan tidak sekalipun dia pernah melupakan malam yang panas yang dia lewati bersama seorang namja asing yang dengan sangat terpaksa harus dia akui sangatlah tampan.

Suara desahan dan teriakan penuh kenikmatan bercampur dengan peluh menjadi seperti melodi pengantar malam panas mereka. Dia bahkan masih bisa mengingat dengan begitu jelas saat jemari tangan namja asing itu menyentuh seluruh permukaan kulitnya.

Seluruh tubuh dan otaknya, sepertinya tidak bersedia bekerja sama dengan terus merekam semua detail dari percintaan panas mereka. Terutama kalau mengingat betapa tersiksa bokongnya setelah kejadian itu.

Ciuman yang begitu memabukan hingga membuatnya lupa siapa dirinya dan dimana dia berpijak, menyaksikan bagaimana tubuh sexy dipenuhi peluh bergetar penuh kepuasan ketika mereka bedua bersama menggapai puncak surga dunia.

Dia ingat dia bahkan tidak bisa berjalan dengan benar saat berusaha memaksakan tubuhnya untuk berlari menuju lift sebelum kemudian menyetop taksi, meninggalkan gedung mewah tempat dia menyerahkan kesucian tubuhnya pada seseorang yang baru dikenalnya kurang dari 48 jam.

Dan sekarang dia mengetahui bahwa keputusannya pergi setelah malam panas mereka ternyata adalah tindakan yang tepat. Siwon—nama namja asing itu—adalah seorang model internasional yang sedang berada dipuncak ketenaran.

Itulah sebabnya mengapa Siwon begitu panik ketika ada seorang paparazi yang kebetulan sedang tertimpa rejeki nomplok tanpa sengaja berhasil menangkap momen ciuman 'kecelakaan' mereka dan tentu saja, jika malam panas yang terjadi diantara mereka hingga diketahui publik, maka akan menimbulkan skandal yang tentunya berpengaruh pada kelangsungan karir Siwon.

Mengetahui kenyataan kalau sepertinya mereka tidak akan pernah bertemu lagi, membuat bagian hatinya terasa seakan dicubit.

Seorang namja berwajah cantik dengan rambut sewarna almond yang membingkai bias wajah sempurnanya berjalan perlahan menuruni tangga dan serta merta memeluk erat tubuh Kibum yang memblas pelukan dari orang yang telah melahirkannya dengan tidak kalah erat.

"Eomma sangat merindukanmu sayang." desahnya lega.

"Aku juga eomma." tutur Kibum.

Kedua lengannya merangkul erat tubuh namja yang menyandang status sebagai istri penerus keluarga Jung itu.

"Apakah putra appa hanya merindukan eommanya saja?" suara baritone yang sudah sangat dikenal oleh keduanya berhasil menyela moment pertemuan antara anak dan ibu yang saling melepas rindu.

Kibum terkekeh sembari melepaskan pelukannya dan kemudian ganti memeluk erat tubuh sang yang ayah yang telah lama tidak dijumpainya.

"Kau tidak nakal kan selama kami pergi?" Yunho mencubit gemas hidung mancung Kibum yang diwariskan olehnya. "Appa dengar lagi-lagi anak appa melakukan perjalan ke Korea seorang diri." tutur namja bermata musang itu.

"Aku sudah dewasa appa," tutur Kibum sembari menggembungkan kedua pipinya, mendatangkan kekehan dari yunho.

"Kau selamanya tetap bayi kecil appa."

Mengabaikan suaminya yang hanya bisa tersenyum sembari melirik penuh kecurigaan kearahnya, Jaejoong lantas menggiring keduanya menuju ruang keluarga.

Dan Kibum membeku.

Disana, dan hanya berjarak beberapa meter dari tempatnya berdiri, namja dengan lesung pipi dan senyuman menawan yang sudah seperti dikenalnya selama seumur hidupnya sedang berbicara dengan dua orang namja yang sudah bisa dipastikan adalah kedua orang tuanya.

Ketiga orang yang sedang berbicara itu sontak berdiri dari posisi duduk ketika mereka melangkah memasuki ruangan.

Untuk sesaat mata mereka bertemu dan mendatangkan semburat merah dikedua pipi Kibum.

"Kibummie, kenalkan ini putra sahabat eomma. Dan juga calon suamimu."

Apa? Ingin sekali dia berteriak bagaimana mungkin itu bisa terjadi, tetapi yang bisa dia lakukan hanya melototkan kedua matanya dengan tatapan horor. Semua suara seolah tercekak ditenggorokan.

"Maafkan eomma sayang, sebenarnya kami ingin sekali memberitahumu. Tetapi eomma takut kau akan menolak, jadi kami sudah merencanakan pertunangan kalian malam ini juga." tutur Jaejoong lambat-lambat, seolah berusaha mendapatkan pengertian dari putra tunggalnya.

Sedangkan Kibum hanya bisa berdiri diam dengan tubuh membeku. Semua kata-kata yang terucap dari mulut sang ibu sama sekali tidak membantu mengembalikan pikirannya yang seakan telah berhenti berfungsi.

Namja dengan dimple smile itu menyunggingkan senyuman menggoda kearah Kibum disertai dengan kedipan mata. Bibirnya bergerak tanpa suara, mengucapkan sepatah kata tersirat.

"Sudah kubilang kau tidak akan pernah bisa melarikan diri dariku."

Dan setelah itu hanya kegelapan yang menyelimutinya.

THE END!

**Happy SiBum Days^^. Ayo lestarikan kembali SiBum Fanfiction!**

**R**

**E**

**V**

**I**

**E**

**W**

**Jadi, bagian mana yang paling kalian sukai?**


End file.
